1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer enclosure, and particularly to a computer enclosure incorporating a drive bracket for receiving and retaining a small-sized data storage device in the computer enclosure.
2. The Related Art
A data storage device, such as a floppy disk drive (FDD) or CD-ROM drive, is normally mounted in a computer enclosure proximate a front side thereof. The computer enclosure forms an opening in the front side thereof for facilitating access to the data storage device. Referring to FIG. 1 of the attached drawings, a CD-ROM drive 102 with a size of 5.25 inches is received and retained in a receiving cage 104 of a computer enclosure 106 by bolts 108 extending through the receiving cage 104 and threadedly engaging with corresponding holes 110 of the CD-ROM drive 102. The receiving cage 104 has a fixed size which hinders the receiving cage 104 from receiving and retaining a data storage device of a smaller size. Thus a floppy disk drive having a size of 3.5 inches cannot be fixed in the computer enclosure 106 due to the size limitation of the receiving cage 104. The receiving cage 104 is not fully utilized.
Thus, it is desired to have a computer enclosure which is capable of receiving and retaining data storage devices of different sizes.